1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a cable assembly, and particularly to such a cable assembly including a stress relief.
2. Description of Related Arts
The purpose of network and telecommunication cables is to carry data or signals from one device to another. As telecommunication and related electronic networks and systems advance to meet the ever-increasing needs of the modern world, the cables flare out into sub-cables to attach to their own destinations. Practice has shown that a significant loss/distortion of the data or signal occurs at areas with a highest stress, for example, a joint between the cables and the sub-cables, due to flexing, tension or torsional twisting. One method to avoid a highest stress on the cables is that the joint of the cables has been coated with a plastic or thermoset insulating material, which is called a stress relief. However, the stress relief is made of flexible and soft material, so, it can't endure a destroying from exterior.
Hence, a cable assembly with an improved stress relief is desired.